


Genie

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Genie - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is a Genie in a bottle and Sunggyu happens to rub it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiritchingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/gifts).



  
Woohyun has been waiting, for centuries and still counting. For what you may ask? It's easy. For a wish that comes from deep within the soul. A wish one truly pursues and wants.

Something they truly desire.

But so far no one has rubbed his bottle yet with such a genuine wish in mind, not for the last few centuries anyway. Those that really had a wish they want fulfilled, were already so depressed, they never even tried rubbing his bottle but just sight and gave up.

So Woohyun is still waiting; waiting for that someone to finally summon him.

And recently he has picked up a song, something he heard one of the many humans that pass him every day, sing.

 

_ If you wanna be with me _

_ Baby there's a price to pay _

_ I'm a genie in a bottle _

_ You gotta rub me the right way _

 

It's only those four verses he has heard but he can't seem to forget them and so he hums them as he waits. One day there will be this someone who will know how to rub him; how to summon him. The song fits his situation perfectly.

His humming subdues though as he hears the door to the store open and someone walk in. Woohyun can't see what's going on but he can hear and feel someone's presence. Whoever it is, is walking closer to him and Woohyun holds his breath, waiting for what the person is up to.

Who knows, maybe his own wish will finally be fulfilled? Maybe he will be free from this cell that holds him hostage. It's been too long already.

And then he feels it, how his bottle is being lifted and for once, Woohyun hopes with all of his soul that whoever this person is, that they may have a genuine wish.

But his hopes die in vain when he feels one of those lacklustre rubs and a somewhat half-hearted wishes being uttered.

"I wish to be the richest."

It's a disappointment because he has heard this wish many, many times before. He really hoped for something better.

His mind is a jumble of disappointment and his own wish, when he suddenly feels it and then he is able to see.

And he can't believe it for he is free! He is totally and truly free of his bottle.

Not fully as he somewhat is still connected to it and will forever be, but he is out in the human world and can see! He can float around and explore.

"It's real." He murmurs, still too surprised to register anything but his freedom.

And then Woohyun takes notice of the man on the ground, as pale as paper and looking like he saw a ghost.

"W-what are you?" The man asks, voice a whisper as he stares up at Woohyun.

"Pardon for my bad manners. I'm Woohyun, the genie and it is my duty to fulfil your deepest wish. So tell me, what is it yo-" but Woohyun has no time to finish his sentence as the man on the ground finally stands up and storms out of the antiques store.

"For real?"

***  
Whatever it is Sunggyu had imagined happening upon rubbing that damn red bottle, it wasn't this. Something really popped out of it.

And so Sunggyu ran away because no one could seriously expect him to stay there and be told ridiculous things by a half invisible flying creature.

Ok, so the half invisible man had introduced himself as Genie but still, Sunggyu's fight or flight instinct had jumped in and he was most definitely not about to fight that ghost.

So he ran.

And when he finally decides that this much distance is enough, Sunggyu stops at a park, leaning on a bench as he pants for air. Today is a fucking crazy day, wonderful!

"Are you done running?" The voice comes from behind him and to his absolute horror, that ghost is floating in the air right behind him.

"Shit!" Sunggyu screams as he starts running again, trying to get away. What the hell is that thing?

"There is no use in escaping. Just cooperate and this will be over." The ghost like man tells him as he flies right by his side.

Sunggyu's tempo drops before he stops completely. There is no escaping, is there? "What the hell?"

"May I reintroduced myself?"

Sunggyu waits a moment, just staring before he nods.

"As I was saying before, I'm a Genie. When you rubbed my bottle earlier, you summoned me with a wish. Now tell me human, what is it that you desire?"

"I have a name." Sunggyu replies, wandering off the path to sit in the green grass. "I'm Sunggyu."

"Now then, human Sunggyu, tell me about your wish."

"Don't you have... like rules you should tell me about?" Sunggyu questions as he throws himself onto the grass, lying on his back as he stares at the sky. Until as certain Genie decides to float right above him and cut his view.

"There are no rules to be named. You have a wish and I fulfil it," Woohyun replies, watching the weird human boy. He can't decide if this person is a teenager or an adult. He has a boyish charm but his eyes leave a mature impression.

"I wish to be rich."

"No, this wasn't what you wished for when you rubbed my bottle."

"I only named this one wish though." Sunggyu closes his eyes, not wanting to see the weird thing anymore.

"That may be true but your heart holds an unspoken wish, something you truly desire. I'm ready to fulfil it for you."

"I don't wish for anything else."

"That's a lie."

"I won't tell you."

"You are being difficult, human. Just tell me what you want."

"Money."

"That's not what I mean!" Woohyun huffs. Human beings are such annoying creatures.  
***

For whatever reason, Sunggyu refuses to name his wish, which irritates Woohyun quite a lot. If the boy really desires for whatever it is he seeks, then why won't he just name it?

Though this is somewhat to Woohyun's advantage for he won't have to return into his bottle anytime soon so he won't complain.

The song is on his lips again, humming it as he floats behind Sunggyu, who is having lunch in a cafe.

 

_ If you wanna be with me _

_ Baby there's a price to pay _

_ I'm a genie in a bottle _

_ You gotta rub me the right way _

 

He repeats the four verses over and over as he watches the human boy eat and drink his meal.

"So only I can see you?" Sunggyu asks as he finishes his plate. He has observed his surroundings but no one seems to freak out over his company.

"No. They only see the bottle and since you put it into your bag, they don't really see anything but you." Woohyun replies the boy, going back to his song.

"Can you sit across of me?" This whole floating and all is kind of confusion Sunggyu and it doesn't help that this Genie does it above his head each and every time.

"I could."

"But?"

"That's so human."

"Wow." Sunggyu snorts. "Sit there and stop singing that song."

"Why? It suits me very nicely." Woohyun reluctantly sits on the vacated seat across of Sunggyu. It's not like he can really sit considering that he will float over the seat anyway.

"It's pretty suggestive."

"How so."

"Do you know the whole song or just those four verses?"

"Only those four," Woohyun replies and watches as Sunggyu searches for something in his pocket.

"Listen," Sunggyu tells him after typing into the device. He holds two strings out for Woohyun and the genie is momentarily confused as to what the human could possibly want from him.

"What?"

"Put those into your ears."

"I can't," Woohyun replies as makes a grab for them only to grab right through them and Sunggyu's hand. "What's that?"

Sunggyu is slightly dazed and very much disturbed by the fact that Woohyun's hand vanished into his own. How the hell is he supposed to take this? He didn't feel anything but the sight alone is enough.

After collecting himself he lays the earphones on the table and puts volume to max so that he can hear the slight beat of the music playing in them. "Bend down and try to listen."

Woohyun does as he is told and to his surprise he hears those familiar four verses just as he bends down. His figure molds with the table as he does, so Sunggyu has to look away, not a fan of the view.

Very disturbing indeed.

"This is what I have been humming." The genie tells him, eyes sparkling with recognition.

"Get it?"

"What?"

"The suggestive part."

_ "I'm a genie in a bottle baby, got to rub me the right way honey _ ?" Woohyun sings and to Sunggyu's surprise, his voice is quite pleasing to the ear.

"Yeah."

"It's not like anyone but you will hear me."

"But I will and I kind of rubbed your bottle." Sunggyu frowns and tries to banish the images suddenly entering his mind. He can do without, thanks.

"That's disgusting." Even the genie frowns and Sunggyu nods at him.

"See, so stop singing it."

Woohyun grunts but nods anyway. "When are you going to tell me about your wish?"

"I won't."

"Why?"

"It's stupid." Sunggyu remarks and grabs his bag, packing his stuff before leaving the table.

"But you didn't think that when you wished for it." Woohyun trails after him. If he could only read thoughts.

"But voicing it will sound stupid."

***

Woohyun watches and watches and only watches because he is bored out of his mind. Sunggyu has been staring holes into the space as he seems to be thinking about something very deeply. Should he disturb the human? Or should he not?

Choices, choices.

But his boredom grows and with it his frustration. He has been following this human for a week now and as much as he likes the freedom he gained, being chained to the boy doesn't make it any better.

And the curiosity will kill him for he really wants to know what the boy wishes for.

"Sooo," Woohyun starts, speaking as he breathes out, "when will you speak your wish?"

Sunggyu shifts his gaze, now at the ghost who seems to love floating above his head. He kind of got used to this genie thing and on days without company, it’s a great thing and all. But then Woohyun gets annoying when he wants this and that or asks about the wish.

"Are you going to follow me around the whole time?"

"Obviously. My purpose is to fulfil your wish."

"I wish to be rich."

"We talked about this already," Woohyun tells him, not even annoyed anymore. That's Sunggyu's standard answer to his question.

"Right. So stop asking." Sunggyu turns back and continues staring into space.

"You are thinking about your wish. What could possibly be so embarrassing that you don't want to speak of it? I mean you really wish for it. It can't be that bad!"

"You won't understand." Sunggyu hums, placing his head on his table. He should study but his head is really in the clouds.

And again, Woohyun cuts his view when his face suddenly appears in front of Sunggyu. "I'm a genie, I am centuries old. I will understand."

"You lived those centuries in a bottle." Sunggyu tells him, not fazed anymore by the weird view of Woohyun's lower body disappearing into the ground."

"Got a point there."

"Can you at least try to behave more human?"

"Why should I?"

"Never mind."

"Your wish?"

"Is my command." Sunggyu finishes. He is tired. "Let me sleep."

"Tell me about your wish and I will."

"Tomorrow." Sunggyu murmurs as he closes his eyes.

"It's a promise."

"Promise."

"Sleep on the bed. You keep sleeping on your desk and complaining about an aching neck."

"Hmm," Sunggyu replies but is well on his way to dreamland.

***

Sunggyu awakes on his bed. He must have moved sometime during the night. It's weird because he can't remember any of it.

"Good morning," comes a greeting and Sunggyu shifts, no weird kinks he needs to stretch out of his body.

"Good morning," he beams back at the genie. It's indeed good morning, he thinks.

At least until his eyes catch sight of the almost fully invisible figure ghosting above his bed. "What happened to you?"

"Why?"

"You are almost invisible!" Sunggyu stands to take a closer look at Woohyun. "Are you disappearing or something?"

"No, I just used magic which I wasn't supposed to use. And the stay in the human world is very energy straining. I will be back to normal by noon." Woohyun floats ahead, already out of the room as he calls out, "aren't you coming? You have lectures today."

***  
"So about your wish..." Woohyun starts, back to his former self. He shouldn't have used his powers to bring Sunggyu to bed.

"Again?"

"You promised!"

"I did?" Sunggyu raises an eyebrow but figures he really did, after some thinking.

"Yes, you did."

"I want a promise, too."

"What?"

"You don't laugh."

"As long as it's not something like 'Please let me poop gold' I won't." Woohyun assures him.

"That's disgusting." Sunggyu frowns.

"It happens."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Woohyun informs him. His very first wish and it indeed was disgusting. His luck that he didn't have to stay behind to see it happen. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Good." Sunggyu takes a deep breath. "So about my wish..."

"I'm listening."

"... Love." The word is out and hangs heavy in the air between them.

Whatever Woohyun expected, it wasn't this. From the time he spent with Sunggyu, he figured the boy is a loner. He is alone most of the time and rather enjoys it to think. He doesn't seek much company and even when he is between his peers, he doesn't say much.

So for him to wish for Love... a company, is truly something that takes Woohyun by surprise. But he can tell that it is the same wish as that time when his bottle got rubbed.

"You know that red string of fate thing? I want to be able to see it, find the one meant for me." Sunggyu continues when he sees that there is no reacting coming from the genie. "I wish to see that red string and find the person I will share my life with." He mumbles, very happy that he conditioned Woohyun to sit across him and not float above him. It's easier to avoid his eyes like this.

Woohyun watches in mute fascination as the boy colours red from neck upwards. He can't see much of Sunggyu's face but if his ears are anything to go by, he is totally flushed.

And he smiles because indeed, those times he would just space out and think... maybe of a love somewhere waiting for him... it kind of suits him.

"So shall it be," Woohyun finally speaks up, raising both hands as he speaks. "Your wish to see the red string of fate shall be fulfilled so that you may find your destined one."

Sunggyu watches how Woohyun flies up from his seat, and circles his hands in the air, a blue kind of mist appearing in the middle of the imaginary circle.

"Seriously?" He can't believe his eyes. While he did live with Woohyun and got used to the invisibility and so on, he never actually saw him perform magic.

Then his eyes meet Woohyun's for a brief moment before the other averts his gaze. And it finally hits him. "What will happen to you after this?"

"I will go back into my bottle," Woohyun answers the boy, concentrating on the task on hand. As much as Woohyun wishes to stay longer and watch him bloom with love, it's not meant to be for he is a genie and will go back to his bottle.

"Can't you stay?" Sunggyu asks. While Woohyun can indeed be incredibly annoying, his presence was more reassuring than anything. It will be lonely without him.

"That's not meant to be. And you should really stop screaming like that. You have quite an audience already," Woohyun remarks. They are in the cafe again and everyone is watching Sunggyu.

The boy waves them off, eyes on Woohyun who suddenly disappears in the blue mist.

And then it's all gone. Sunggyu stands from his chair, not able to comprehend what happened just now. He tries to find something, anything but his genie is really gone.

But then he catches sight of it, the red string attached to his left ring finger. And he follows as the red thread further materialises and forms right before his eyes.

Surprisingly, the string soon ends though, Sunggyu can't believe what happens in front if his eyes.

"Ouch." Woohyun screams as his butt hits the chair hard. What the hell is going on? He should be in his bottle and not experience any kind of pain. Especially not since his butt should be untouchable. "What the hell?"

"Woohyun?"

Woohyun is finally over the pain as he looks up and sees Sunggyu standing a few inches away from him. "Why are you in my bottle?" Did something go off plan?

"Look around," is all Sunggyu gets out as he watches the genie move around on the chair. But his eyes are very much focused on the red thread sitting snugly on the now fully visible boy's left ring finger.

Now this is really a nice surprise.

Sunggyu can't help but smile as Woohyun questions why he is in the cafe, instead of his bottle.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Dum dum dum the end


End file.
